The reader's wisp
by Wish counselor
Summary: A chandelure story who reads with a passion. See on how to own a prankster rotom without fighting it.


**The Reader's Wisp**

Summary: "My writer pal once burned my books. Only for her to love writing and reading like me." _"I want to become the house of terror but it just gets too redundant. His writing passion gave me another view of the world."_

…

The night of 6 pm calls out the wasps` of woobats and zubats flying towards the moon. But our attention goes to a human trainer and his pokemon entering a fairly old mansion of the sub country. His pokemon reading buddy is a chandelier with a spherical purple face, 2 yellow round eyes, its mouth can be compared to a doll's mouth stitching connected to its eyes, vertical lack lines trace the circular shape, a torch opening that looked like a queen's crown releases a purplish flame, and it has a short curvy cone like body on its lower part where its 6 arms (4 have purple flames and the other 2 don't) are connected.

**Chandelure's POV:**

"Here we go." He was opening his laptop placed on the old dining table and he continues to do his last chapter about our own thought book. We went here to find another old book hidden in this rotom owned house of Sinnoh. I was just staring to nothingness since I don't know what I could do now. "I could say that it's getting boring for you right now. Right?"

"Yeah. If only you could join me on finding one. But you are too stoned by our final chapter." You see, before we went on our journey, he sent e on a psychic house to train me to speak in him by telepathy. At times, he teaches me to speak his tongue language manually. I still haven't been able to speak out a sentence by vocal though, only via telepathy.

"So, how are your earplugs going?" I asked.

"Charred to burnt skarmory wings." I just fell empty. Must be from my extreme fire temperatures that melted them whenever we read his laptop filled with stories together. "Aww don't be so glum. I'm just an idiomatic person. It's only a prototype sample. Not to matter."

"But it's expensive!" I spoke vocally whenever possible. That phrase is my first successful straight talk. Many times that I tried, it went to scrambled gibberish.

"Well, I'm just too rich. I don't wanna be a jerk to others just by the money that I have." That makes him a sweet guy to irresistible to be burned.

"So then 'Mr. Middle writer', what should I do?" I asked.

"Well, there is this ghost terror of a Rotom terrorizing the town of Veilstone city (Correct me if I'm Wrong.) living inside this mansion. Can you call it to join our reading session? If you find Rotom, bring him to me for us to persuade it that we're not invading its home." It feels like that moment when he invited me to read his work. I charred his book at that time.

…

**3RD Person POV:**

As Chandelure flies (Perhaps levitated) to the second floor, her trainer has been editing the final touches to his story before publishing it to Sinnoh department stores. Once he was finished editing, he saved it in his USB.

"Finally! I can't wait to show this to-" he was startled by this certain beep. Something that tuned from a war submarine. But, where did it come from.

_Beep_

Another one caught his attention. He was wondering every corner of the kitchen where it came from. He found a laundry and an oven toaster. Both are of course died out.

"_Maybe I should find my chandelure. She may have heard this noise."_

The human writer unplugs his USB and placed it in his bag. After he looked away from his laptop screen, the design of his desktop turned to a castlevania like map of the mansion at his guess. It's something from a GPS that he finds at the PCs (pokemon Centers)

_Beep_

"_Hmmph. Must be some kind of game prank that the repairman have placed. But, maybe a featured bonus from the software." _He began using this possibly new feature on his laptop and carried it along.

As he explored each room (he was following the glowing dots), the dot disappears and suddenly points on another location. After the continuous walking on the second floor (he was done exploring all rooms), It beeps for the last time, but the dot was patterned like a Chandelure.

"_What's this? I can't find my chandelure in this house! But, is this another glitch? Maybe I should check." _Even if he kept his head cool, he knows that his chandelure is missing. That made his gut growling.

…

**Trainer's POV:**

In front of my laptop, I heard my pokemon plead for my help.

"Chandelure! What are you doing in my laptop?"

"Forget the laptop! I'm here at-"then it suddenly went screen dry for a while. Until the map shows again where the chandelure icon is spreading in almost all of the rooms. But this time, 6 rotom icons are also seen where they were playing as the pacman enemy chasing my chandelure (whose playing pacman). But once I reached her location, what shocked me is that my laptop showed my worst case scenario. Inside the locked middle room of the second floor, My Chandelure is cornered by all of the rotom forms charging up their attacks. She was trapped in the TV.

"_How the heck? Rotom can seal even ghosts on TV?" As I raced my thoughts, I immediately began kicking the door until it broke loose._

"Master! Get me out of here! Bring rotom here!" I didn't hear her statement.

"**Alright ghost aplliances! Stop hiding and let my Chandelure go!"**

"**MASTER!"**

"**WHAT? HANG in THERE! LET ME BEAT THOSE GHOSTS!"**

"**Rotom's on your laptop! Smash it on the TV!"**

"**ARE YOU KIDDING ME? I THOUGHT THERE ARE 6-"**

"**JUST DO IT!"**

"**AWWW do I REALLY HAVE TO?"**

I was about to throw my laptop hard towards the TV. But Something stopped me from doing it.

"NOOOOO! Please don't smash me to bits yet! PLEASE DON'T! Please DON'T!" To the tone of it, It must be that pesky rotom hiding in my laptop.

"If you let my Chandelure go that is!" I was very insulted that my head was about to erupt like a camerupt angry for disturbing its rest.

"uh-hehehe. Well' I kinda overloaded the prank or exerted the fear for the fun of-" I immediately lifted my laptop and warn him of my impatience. :Okay! Okay!J-just face this note screen on the TV and I'll settle this." I just did what it had to.

…

3RD Person POV:

After Chandelure and the foreign Rotom shared their story, it turns out that Rotom snuck in the Trainer's laptop and read one of his older horror stories. Rotom planned in doing a prank to both Chandelure and her trainer that reflected the story the ghostly bulb found. The bulb ghost also revealed the software was also it's prank. As much as both of them want to char down the pleading bulb, they forgive it.

"So chandelure, what makes your trainer more of a writer than a trainer after he retired?" Rotom asked the chandelier. Then she began telling their tale while her trainer rechecks his laptop.

_6 years flashback: (Chandelure's POV)_

_I lived on the 5th floor of Celestial Tower once._

_Being known as the terror guardian of the bell._

_Giving guests near death scary expressions._

_But all of this just feels, pointless._

_Not to mention, redundant at all._

_Until, I met him._

_I tried to scare him while he walks toward the bell._

_But he isn't._

_He only sat in the stairs and writes somethings._

_On his notebook. And a Black pen._

_When he saw me, he didn't spook._

_I didn't spook back. Even if I charred his book._

_He had a serene aura._

_He asked me to join his reading session._

_And seeing his works of art, I was amzed._

_That is how I learned to love reading stuff._

_I learned to fight, talk like him._

_Telepathy for now, but later, a speech._

…

Rotom finds both of them impressive. After their talk, the bulb ghost wanted to complete his apology to chandelure by giving him an ancient book. Then they waved heir farewells to him the next sunny day.

Until her trainer asked.

"So, is this the book you found last night?"

"Colas, you're right."

"But why did you lose to rotom?"

"Oh, that one's too fast." She smiled. _"Preferably, me and his surprise for him to know you." She thought with an evil grin._


End file.
